


Low Rising

by writesthrice



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, probably will be slow burn, thank you for asking, yes i will be putting Rook references in all my AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3038336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesthrice/pseuds/writesthrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is off to college! His roommate is a little ... intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low Rising

Jason fumbled with his boxes as he tried to look around them and into his hand at the crude map he had, desperately trying to figure out which fucking building was supposed to be Rook Tower, where his dorm room was located.

The top two boxes lifted from his arms. “Need some help, _little_ brother?” Grant was grinning at him. Jason was too relieved to see him to bother being pissed at the emphasis on his smaller stature. While his older brother looked like he’d been cut from marble, Jason was more trim, and a bit shorter, and was often teased for it. Right now, he couldn’t care less. “Thank God. Where is Rook Tower?”

Grant laughed at him, jerking his chin at the building right in front of him. As Jason had suspected, it was the building he wanted. With a long-suffering sigh, he led the way in. They passed through the corridor, dodging other students, pausing to check room numbers every so often.

“Here,” Jason stopped, staring at the number. 1202. He was about to shove the door open when Grant leaned around him and knocked instead. At Jason’s quizzical look, he gestured to the dry-erase board next to the door. There was already a name on it: Vaas Montenegro. His roommate had got here first.

There was a loud crash and a hiss of non-English words – Spanish, if Jason was any judge, the most of them vicious expletives, if he remembered correctly – and the door opened with a jerk, revealing a young man wearing nothing but dark boxers and a scowl. “The fuck you want?” He growled, rubbing at his cheek like it hurt. A glance behind him showed a disheveled bed, covers dragged onto the floor in a tangle – evidently, Vaas had jerked awake and fallen out of bed.

Jason very proudly managed to keep a straight face, and held up his boxes in explanation. “Roommate.”

Vaas’s scowl lightened a little, and he gave Jason an extremely frank up and down, eyes raking indecently over him. Jason felt the blood rush to his face, but boldly returned the once over, eying with appreciation the other man’s lean legs, toned stomach, and broad shoulders. His face was lovely to look at, too. More so, now that the scowl was gone and a slow smile was turning those lips up at the corners. His dark hair was cut into a rough mohawk, tipped in red.

Jason stuck out his hand, face still burning a bit and praying he wasn’t blushing too much, “Jason Brody.”

The smile blossomed into a full-fledged grin. “Vaas Montenegro. Nice to meet you.”

Grant, who had watched the whole exchange in growing disgust, thrust his way past both of them and dropped the boxes he had on the unoccupied bed. “’Kay kiddo, I said I’d help you move in, not help you eye-fuck a stranger. I’m out. Good luck, study hard, don’t get any STDs.” Grant whisked away, ruffling Jason’s hair on his way out, purposefully missing the look of horror his younger brother was shooting him.

Vaas just watched in amusement, one eyebrow raised. “Eye-fucking, huh?” He caught Jason’s glance and held it, shrewd speculation in his gaze. Jason’s mortification melted away, replaced by fire. The spell was broken when Vaas turned away, disappearing into his closet.

Jason took the opportunity to try to gather his composure, sitting down on his bed, a little uncertain – he’d only lived in one room, like, his whole life. This would take some time to adjust to.

Vaas popped out of the closet dressed, snagged a bag off the floor and, with a little wave to Jason, vanished out the door. Jason watched after him for a long moment. He was caught staring when that handsome face reappeared around the frame, grinning. “I’m hitting the gym, wanna come with?”

Jason grinned back. “Sure. Let me grab my shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep doing this shit to myself. Another serialized story! I promise, nothing is abandoned or forgotten, I'm just busy as fuck. Also, title is taken from the Swell Season song of the same name - my shuffle flicked to it as I was trying to name this, so, there it be.


End file.
